Chunky Monkey
by BertaS
Summary: Harry stops by to check on Snape during the summer hols. Warnings: A couple of naughty words - I wrote the first part of this in 2009 - It is in my Ficlets File as a short series of Drabbles. I've cleaned it up and added some to make it feel more complete. Like so many of my fics it looks like a good start for a long multi chaptered fic but, it's just a one shot.


Title: Chunky Monkey

Author: BertaS

Pairing: None really - could be pre-slash Harry/Severus

Rating: Teen

Word Count: 1000 +/-

Warnings: A couple of naughty words

Summary: Harry stops by to check on Snape during the summer hols.

A/N: I wrote the first part of this in 2009 - It is in my Ficlets File as a short series of Drabbles. I've cleaned it up and added some to make it feel more complete. Like so many of my fics it looks like a good start for a long multi chaptered fic but, it's just a one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize.

 **Chuckey Monkey**

He slouched in his chair and glanced around. He was bored. He often was now, during the summer hols. There was no longer a Dark Lord to defeat. No more spying to be done. No children to teach. No more friends to come calling. Not that he had ever had a lot of visitors. There were potions, but one could only brew for so many hours a day. He had books, but he had long since read them all. He had even boxed a few old books that he had no interest in re-reading and taken them to the attic, just to have something to do.

He slouched further before rising and walking to the kitchen, only to return and with a spoon in one hand and tub of ice cream in the other he slumped in his chair and angrily ate his Chunky Monkey, alone and telling himself he liked it that way.

He had taken maybe his fourth or fifth bite of ice cream when someone tapped on the door. He merely glanced at the door as he took another bite. They knocked a bit more insistently and he shouted around the large chunk of chocolate, "Go away. I don't want any." As soon as he said it he wondered if maybe it was the Girl Guides and if they had those chocolate mint biscuits he liked and could only get when they came around.

Then a voice shouted, "Damn it Snape, open the door."

He'd been right, he didn't want any, but rose and walked to the door anyway. Opening the door, Chunky Monkey still in hand, he said, "Go away Potter."

Harry blinked as he took in the man's appearance. White button down shirt open to mid chest and torn blue jeans so faded they were almost white. He was not wearing shoes. His hair was clean and tied back with an elastic and he was holding a tub of ice cream. The only thing Harry managed to say was, "Is that Chunky Monkey?"

"That isn't any of your business. What do you want Potter?" Severus snapped as held the ice cream farther away from the boy. Although at 23, Potter should probably not be considered a boy any more. When Harry just stared at him he repeated, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Harry asked.

"I'd not planned on doing so." Severus shook his head as he shrugged one shoulder.

Harry chuckled as he took a step forward into Snape's personal space.

Severus unconsciously tool a step back unintentionally allowing the younger man into the house. With a huff Severus whirled and stomped into the kitchen. The usual effect of this move was ruined by the lack of robes and boots.

Placing the lid on the ice cream and shoving it back in the ice box Severus whirled again and growled, "Alright Potter, why are you here?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione."

"I assure you Potter, your Miss Granger is not here." Severus sneered. "I have not seen her since I left Hogwarts for the summer."

Harry snorted in amusement, "Yes, I know. That's the problem." Severus' eyebrow arched almost to his hair line as he leaned against the ice box his arms folded across his chest. Harry sighed before he spoke in a high falsetto, "Oh Harry, you have to go check on him. What if he's blown himself up with one of his experiments?" His voice went back to normal as he scoffed, "As if. I mean, seriously, when was the last time you blew up a cauldron?"

A smirk formed on the potions master's face as he nonchalantly answered, "Three days ago."

Severus was suddenly having to defend himself as Harry's hands were all over him, they seemed, to Severus, to be everywhere at once.

"Potter!" he shouted. "What are you…?" The young man's hands just moved to the Potions Master's head running through his long hair dislodging the hair tie. "Stop that." Severus shouted as he tried to bat the hands away. "What are y… Ow! Damn it Potter!" He finally managed to shove the boy away. "What do you think you are doing?"

The young man looked slightly offended. "I'm checking you for injuries. What did you think I was doing?"

Severus harrumphed, "I am in perfect health. Thank you very much."

Harry just reached out and touched the top of the man's head, causing him to curse and growl even as he swatted at the offending hand, "If I hadn't left my wand on the night stand upstairs I would have already hexed you into oblivion."

"Accio Snape's wand." The wand zipped into the room and smacked into Harry's hand. "Sit." He said as he pulled a chair out from the table. "How did you get the goose egg?"

Severus snorted as he sat in the offered chair and rubbed at the lump on the top of his head. He then sneered, "I challenge you to go into the attic and not come back down with a matching one, Potter."

Harry lay the Potions Master's wand down in front of the man and took the seat across from him. "I see. Any other injuries?"

Severus growled, "Do you really expect me to innumerate each stubbed toe, every time I've burned my tongue on slightly to hot tea?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I guess not. I was thinking more along the lines of broken bones? Severe lacerations? Massive bruising? You know, something a bit more life threatening?"

"As I said, I'm fi…" Severus' reply was interrupted by a firm knock on the door and a childish female voice saying, "Mister Snape, it Stacy with the Girl Guides, did you want biscuits this year?

The End


End file.
